Happy Birthday Hinata
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: It's Hinata's 18th birthday and her friends want to get her just what she always wanted. Happy Birthday Hinata-chan!


I felt bad for not writing a birthday story for Hinata-chan last year so I made sure to do one for this year. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I make no money from writing this story.

**Happy Birthday Hinata**

Naruto Uzumaki sat at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, ingesting one bowl of ramen after the other. Little did the eighteen year old blonde boy know that as he ate, there was a small group of skilled leaf ninja plotting against him. They didn't mean him any harm, in fact they thought that they were doing him a favor. For you see they had but a single goal in their mission: to kidnap him.

Now the idea of kidnapping someone and not wanting to actually hurt them is a rather foreign concept one would suppose. However the matter at hand called for desperate measures. The leaf ninja conspiring to kidnap Naruto were doing it for the sake of one Hinata Hyuga, who was hopelessly in love with the boy. Her feelings for him had grown over the years and even though she had confessed to him, he had left her unanswered. Naruto knew he liked Hinata, but he just wasn't sure if he _liked_ her.

And so the three members of the soon-to-be Naruto kidnappers came together with the sole purpose of procuring the blonde boy as a present for Hinata's eighteenth birthday, which was today. It was there sincere hope that this would be enough to make him realize his feelings for her.

Currently the trio was waiting for him to finish his meal so they could make their move. It had been a bit difficult to decide the exact method of catching Naruto, each of the three coming up with a unique idea. It was only after a heated argument between two of them that they decided to play rock, paper, scissors to decide who's plan would be used.

Naruto was getting up, it was time to put the plan into action. One solitary member of the trio walked over to him, greeting him with a warm smile.

"Hi Naruto."

Naruto's face lit up as he saw who it was. "Hey Sakura-chan! What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. I was just wondering if you'd like to join me for training."

"Sure! Come on let's go!"

Naruto dragged Sakura off to the training grounds, the two remaining members of Sakura's group tailing them inconspicuously. The duo arrived at their destination and got started. Sakura's plan was to wear Naruto down with a good hard training session.

Not much longer than an hour later Sakura sat slumped against a tree, panting heavily. Her plan had backfired, rather than tiring him out, he had tired her out by sending wave after wave of shadow clones at her. Sakura had to fight tooth and nail just to keep them all off of her, not even getting a chance to attack the original. She had completely underestimated just how strong he had gotten since he had gone for training to become a sage.

A shadow loomed over her. Naruto stood there, holding out his hand. Sakura took it and let him help her back up onto her feet. He smirked and blushed a little, "Hey Sakura, want to go and have some ramen with me?"

"Didn't you already have some earlier?"

"Yeah but you can never have enough of a good thing! So, wanna go?"

Sakura shook her head, saying she was going to be busy the rest of the day. Naruto accepted the fact that she had better things to do and went off by himself. Once he was out of sight, Sakura's teammates came out of hiding. They went up to her, not looking impressed with Sakura's performance.

"Told you it wouldn't work billboard brow."

"Shut up Ino-pig! Like you're plan is any better!"

"How the hell would you know? We haven't even tried it yet! My plan is bound to work better than yours did! Right Tenten?"

The remaining girl in the trio nodded, "I have to side with Ino this time Sakura. Trying to outmatch Naruto in training wasn't the best idea. It'll be much easier to catch him through other methods."

Ino smirked, "Which is why my plan is guaranteed to work! I'll take over his body and let the two of you tie him up."

Tenten sighed, "And what if you _don't_ manage to take his body over? It would be much simpler to just set a trap to catch him with."

"Tenten, he could break out of the trap and then he'll know we're up to something! As much as I hate to admit it, Ino's plan is better. At least if she messes up Naruto will be none the wiser to us."

Tenten pouted while Ino smirked in triumph. The three kunoichi set out to try to catch Naruto again. They found him back at Ichiraku's just as they expected. And since he was seated and therefore stationary, he'd be an easy target.

Ino couldn't help but grin. Naruto may as well have just walked up to her and let her do this. Ino formed her clan's signature hand sign and cast her jutsu. Her body fell limp as her mind flew through the air to take over Naruto's body. She was just about to achieve her goal when Naruto moved. He had already finished his meal, settling for one bowl rather than his usual five to ten. As he got up, Ino missed and ended up taking over the body of the ramen stand's owner, Teuchi.

Upon realizing her blunder, Ino-Teuchi slammed her/his fist down. Unfortunately, the ramen chef had been at the his stove so when this occurred, so it resulted in a rather nasty burn. Ino returned to her own body, leaving Teuchi to cry out in pain. Not to mention try and figure out what the hell happened to him.

Back with the girls, Ino was now holding her own burned hand. For as you know, whenever Ino takes over the body of another, whatever happens to that body happens to hers. Sakura tended to Ino's wound, healing the burn but leaving the flesh tender. Ino's hand was bandaged and thus eliminated a second attempt at her plan. Now with both Sakura and Ino's failures, it was left to Tenten to give her try.

Once you got past how simple Tenten's plan looked at first glance, it was actually quite well thought out. She had set up her trap in an alleyway and was now going over it with the other two girls. Neither of them was really impressed, in fact they were being rather skeptical.

"A net? You honestly expect to catch him with a net?"

Tenten frowned, "Not just any net! This is made special for the sole purpose of capturing a shinobi! The ropes are specially made so that it can't be cut by anything other than the finest of blades. Also, as an added measure the net has been treated to absorb chakra. Meaning no chakra enhanced strength, no ninjutsu, no escape. Then we just bring him to Hinata and mission accomplished!"

She smiled as she finished her little explanation, feeling proud. Ino and Sakura both blinked, going from questioning Tenten's plan to being impressed. However there was one last snag in the plan that Ino had to point out.

"So how do we know he's going to come this way? For all we know he might not even be heading in this direction."

Sakura was the one to provide the answer, "That's easy. This alley is a short cut he uses on his way back to his apartment. He always uses it. All we have to do is keep watch. He could show up at any time, maybe even right…"

Tenten suddenly pointed behind Sakura and Ino, "…Now!"

Turning to look, the two girls noticed Naruto heading their way. He hadn't seen them yet so the girls took the opportunity to hide. True to Sakura's word, Naruto came through the alley, unknowingly headed right for the trap. He got closer and closer to it with each step, the girls' eyes locked on him. They simultaneously held their breath as Naruto stepped on the trap…and kept on walking. The girls gawked for a second and then Ino and Sakura glared at Tenten.

"Brilliant idea, we really ought to have tried it sooner."

"Yeah, and to think we questioned you before. Shame on us."

Tenten ignored the sarcastic remarks from the two and went over to check her trap again.

"I just don't get it, why didn't it work?"

Ino and Sakura went over to join her. Tenten cautiously prodded the trap with her foot. Nothing happened. She tenderly set foot on it, ready to pull back when it set off. It didn't. Tenten stood on her trap, dumfounded as to why it hadn't gone off. Ino and Sakura joined her, both helping Tenten try to figure out what went wrong. They couldn't find a thing.

Sakura sighed, "We might as well take it apart and try to come up with another plan."

As they were about to get off the trap, it suddenly set off. The three girls let out a yelp as the net snagged them and hoisted them into the air.

Despite their situation, Tenten couldn't help but gloat. "Ha! Told you it would work!"

Ino rolled her eyes, "We're so happy for you, now get us out of here!"

"I can't. I told you this net is made to capture shinobi specifically, we'll be stuck here until someone lets us down."

The other girl's groaned, "That's just great, Tenten. Just great."

Thankfully for them, the girls didn't have to wait very long. Ino's brightened when she saw a certain lazy ninja walk past the alley.

"Shikamaru! Hey Shikamaru, over here!"

Shikamaru sighed and came back to look in the alleyway. He immediately took notice of the trapped girls and raised an eyebrow at them.

"How did you three end up like this?"

"Just get us down!"

"Alright, alright. Nag."

Shikamaru set them free, the girls grateful for his help. After disposing of the trap Shikamaru returned to the matter at hand.

"So, just why were you three stuck in that net?"

They explained what they were up to. Shikamaru listened, not asking any questions throughout the entirety of it. When they finished Shikamaru just smirked and shook his head at them.

"You girls are trying way too hard. This is Naruto we're talking about, it can't be that hard to catch him."

Ino glared at the lazy boy, "Oh and I suppose you could do better smart guy?"

"As a matter of fact, I could."

And so they all found themselves situated in the same alley a short while later, now waiting to see if Shikamaru's idea worked. He had agreed with Tenten's plan on trapping Naruto, but had decided to go about it a different way. There had been a slight snag in the plan once already, but Shikamaru insisted it wouldn't fail a second time.

Compared to Tenten's trap, Shikamaru's was a bit more…unique. He had set up a large box, being propped up by a ruler. Under the crate was a bowl of ramen. A string was tied to the ruler and went around the corner and into the alley. Time passed by slowly, Shikamaru lounging against the wall and keeping watch. The girls however were becoming less patient with each passing second and seriously questioning whether this would work or not.

All doubt was quickly erased when Shikamaru pulled the string, setting the trap and hopefully catching Naruto. They all rushed out of the alley and to the box, holding it down before their captive could try to escape. Thankfully there wasn't any struggling occurring from under the box, it looked like Shikamaru's plan had actually worked.

Ino wiped some sweat off of her forehead and looked down at the box, "It had better be Naruto under there this time, because if it's Choji again I'm going to be pissed."

----------

Hinata Hyuga made her way to her room. She had spent the entire morning with Kiba, Shino, Akamaru and Kurenai. They had planned a surprise party for her and while she did enjoy it and have a lot of fun she was still a little sad. She was sad because not only did she know that her family wouldn't be doing anything like a party for her even though she was now eighteen. There would be a celebration of course, but not like the party her friends had thrown for her. It would be an elaborate dinner to celebrate the occasion and nothing more. If anything it would be a chance for her father to invite over potential suitors to try and marry her off to.

Hinata sighed, that's why she wasn't happy about her birthday this year. She knew her father would try to find her a husband, sending her on Omiais and eventually arranging a marriage for her. She didn't want any of the suitors her father would pick out for her. They'd all be the same, a bunch of stuck up sons of feudal lords who would only want to marry her because she would be the next leader of the Hyuga clan. Plus she knew that many of them would just like her for her body. The thought of it disgusted her, she didn't want to even associate with people like that. What she wanted was something she knew she couldn't have…Naruto.

Her feelings for the boy had yet to be returned, even though she confessed to him. Hinata knew that the boy had feelings for Sakura and that the pinkette actually might return those feelings. So it was with a heavy heart that she withdrew herself from the picture for the sake of the boy she loved. She wanted him to be happy and if that meant letting him be with Sakura then so be it.

Hinata sighed feeling more depressed now than before. As she reached her room she saw Neji leaving it with Hanabi at his side. Hinata went up to them, curious as to what they were up to. They saw her, Neji giving a slight nod to acknowledge her while Hanabi tried to stifle a giggle.

"Hinata-sama, happy birthday."

"Thank you Neji-nii-san. Um, what were you doing in my room?"

Hanabi tried hard not to giggle again, Neji giving her a quick glance before returning his attention to Hinata.

"Sakura, Ino and Tenten came by not long ago with a gift for you. I brought it to your room for them and left it on your bed. They couldn't stay but asked me to wish you a happy birthday for them and to tell you that they hope you _enjoy_ your present."

At this point Hanabi couldn't take it anymore, bursting into a fit of giggles. Hinata looked at her younger sister, wondering what was so funny. Neji took his leave, having Hanabi follow him so Hinata could 'unwrap her present in peace.' This only made Hanabi laugh harder, the sound echoing through the hallway.

Hinata watched them leave, still trying to figure out what was so funny. After a moment she just decided to let it go and entered her room. She was a bit curious as to what her gift was. Her curiosity was quickly replaced with shock when she saw her _gift_. There, on her bed was Naruto Uzumaki, tied up with a red ribbon and gagged. He was still fully clothed, aside from his sandals and jacket.

Hinata blushed intensely, the boy she loved was lying on her bed tied up in a semi conscious state (the ramen had been drugged with a sleeping powder). Gathering her courage, Hinata stepped closer to him noticing there was a tag tied to the ribbon. She carefully reached over and picked it up to read it.

Happy Birthday Hinata!

Now that your finally eighteen he's all yours! Have fun and make sure to tell us all about it!

Sakura, Ino & Tenten.

Hinata's blush grew, surely they didn't actually expect her to do _that_ with Naruto in this condition! What would he think of it!? Then again what would he think when he realized what was going on!? Hinata began to panic, her emotions battling for dominance. She actually had the boy of her dreams right her in her room. But on the other hand this hadn't been how she envisioned it.

Managing to calm herself down, Hinata thought the situation over. Naruto wasn't fully conscious so she could just untie him and help him home. And if he woke up then she'd just explain what was going on and hope he believed her. But either way the first thing was to untie him.

Sitting on her bed Hinata began to fumble with the knot tying the ribbon around Naruto. After trying to unsuccessfully undo the knot she pulled out a kunai so she could cut it. Hinata steadied her hand, not wanting to accidentally cut Naruto in the process. She wasn't able to maintain it though because Naruto was stirring. The boy moved, making it difficult to cut the ribbon. She tried again but the results were the same. For the first time she could ever recall, Hinata began to get frustrated with Naruto. She straddled his waist and used her free hand to hold him down.

"Hold still Naruto-kun!"

If anyone were to have seen the two in this position, they would have gotten the completely wrong idea. Which is exactly what happened when Hiashi entered the room. He had opened the door, not bothering to knock first and found the two just like that. Naruto tied up with Hinata sitting on top of him. Hinata froze, her face turning completely red as she saw her father looking on the scene with a mixture of shock and embarrassment. Needless to say this was an awkward moment for both of the Hyugas.

After registering that what he was seeing was in fact a reality, Hiashi cleared his throat, breaking the silence in the room. "Well I suppose I should have expected something like this, especially since you've turned 18,. It's for the best I suppose, at least now I don't have to worry about finding you a suitor. Sorry to have disturbed you, carry on."

He then left, closing the door behind him. Hinata's heartbeat was racing as her mind absorbed the words her father had just said. Did he mean that he was okay with the idea of Naruto being with her? And did that also mean that he thought that she had chosen Naruto as her fiancé? The kunai slipped from her hands and fell to the floor as Hinata fainted right there on top of Naruto.

End.

That was fun to write, I can't wait to do another of these again next year. Happy Birthday Hinata-chan.


End file.
